powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reader Embodiment
The power to embody the reader of the story. Opposite of Author Authority. Specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *The Viewer/Watcher *Reader Avatar/Embodiment *Watcher Avatar/Embodiment *Viewer Avatar/Embodiment Capabilities The users embody the reader of the story, i.e. the entire totality and everything beyond is but a story the user is reading including things like Fictional Transcendence and 4th Wall Breaching Thus, they are immune to anything/everything even to omni powers like Boundary Manipulation, Meta Power Manipulation, etc, as all powers are merely part of the story which the users are reading. Even the strongest bypassing based abilities including meta immunity bypassing cannot affect them. Users are Absolutely Immortal and eternal beings, their existence being completely indeterminable and unknown. Though the users themselves cannot affect the story. Nature Of The Power This power is basically a real-life reader granting their trans-fictional immunity to the story to a fictional character. The immunity of the user is due to not being part of the the story at all and even things like fictional transcendence, 4th wall breaching are parts of a story to them. At first glance the immunity of the real-life reader may look more like irrelevance rather than actual immunity as they are actually nonexistent to the characters of the story but this is not the case with the embodiment of the reader as being fictional characters themselves in the first place they are pretty much existent to other fictional characters, unlike the real life readers and thus their trans-fictional immunity. This power actually functions exactly like author authority. The authors are real life entities who have absolute control over the story but being real life entities they are also nonexistent to their characters(unless a fictional entity has 4th wall awareness but in this case even real-life readers will be existent to them) but their avatars are fictional characters and thus existent to the characters of the story. Just like author authority is a fictional character being granted the ability to indiscriminately manipulate the story, similarly enough reader embodiment is a fictional entity being granted the ability of a reader to be unaffected by the story. As a result user is not affected by even forms/expressions/variations of omnipotence and not even by other specialized versions of omnipotence like Meta Power Manipulation due to the fact that nothing could really affect the reader and thus affecting a user of this power would equal affecting a truly omnipotent being. Applications *Absolute Immortality **Meta Resurrection *Conceptual Transcendence *Cosmic Otherness *Diverse Interface *Flawless Indestructibility *Freedom *Fictional Transcendence *Indeterminacy *Meta Power Immunity *Non Created Physiology *Omnilock *Origin Transcendence *Rule Transcendence *Totality Connection Limitations * True Omnipotence can affect the user. * Author Authority can affect the user. * Cannot affect the story in any way. ** The only way the users can affect the story is if they also have author authority. Associations *Author Authority *Omniarch *Omnipotence Known Users *The Reader/The Multiverse (Adventure Time) *The Reader (Give yourself Goosebumps) *Ancient Gods (Cabin In The Woods); represent the viewers *Empty Hand (DC Comics) *The Manipulators/Powers Behind the Nothing (The Neverending Story) *The Narrator (The Twilight Zone) *The Narrator (13 Miedos) *Tom Bombadil (Lord of The Rings series) *MSPA Reader (MS Paint Adventures) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Almighty Powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Meta Powers Category:Rare power